I Done Got Thaned!
I Done Got Thaned! is a quest available in . The Dragonborn can gain the title of Thane of the Rift by assisting the people of the Rift and stopping an illegal Skooma operation. Objectives #Befriend the Jarl of the Rift #Assist five citizens of the Rift #Stop the Skooma trade #Purchase Honeyside #Return to the Jarl Walkthrough Speak to the Argonian named Wujeeta in the fishery on the docks outside the city. Give her the Potion of Healing that she asks for, then ask her about her skooma dealer. Speak to the Jarl to begin the quest "The Raid." Five people in the hold must be assisted in order to become a Thane. Completing both of the two quests associated with stopping the Skooma trade in the Rift count towards this. When enough citizens have been helped, a new miscellaneous quest will appear, named "Speak to the Jarl of Riften." Before the title can be accepted, Honeyside must be purchased (normally 8,000 , it can be purchased with only 5,000). There are several easy ways to assist the people of the Rift: Journal Trivia *While the quest is listed under "I Done Got Thaned" in the Creation Kit, the Official Game Guide refers to it as "Thane of the Rift." *This particular Thane quest is the only one with such a colloquial name; the others are more relevant to their respective Holds. *If Maven becomes the Jarl of Riften, the Last Dragonborn loses the ability to become Thane as she says that they are trying to steal her throne, unless the Dragonborn has high level of alliance with her. Bugs * Return to the Jarl of Riften or Speak to the Jarl of Riften may be unable to be completed after purchasing and upgrading Honeyside. Jarl will have no option to name the Dragonborn a Thane. The only apparent way to avoid this is to speak to the Jarl after purchasing Honeyside but before visiting it. *After completing the quest "The Raid" in Riften for the Jarl, a miscellaneous quest indicates to return and speak to her. When done, the next step is to buy Honeyside from her steward. If Honeyside is visited immediately after purchasing it, and then the Dragonborn tries speaking with the Jarl, the quest to return to the Jarl of Riften remains in the quest log and the dialogue to become a Thane never triggers. ** Using the console command Player.setstage FreeformRiftenThane 200 may solve the problem. **After waiting for a while and returning to her, the option to become a Thane appears. *An enchanted iron weapon may be received instead of the Blade of the Rift. *If the Civil War is completed by siding with the Imperials, the Dragonborn will be granted the ability to receive the house immediately, but will be unable to become a Thane and reap the benefits, as the topic of becoming a Thane never appears. **Exception: It will appear if the Dragonborn's relationship status with Maven is high enough. However, this requires not only completing the thieves guild quest line and interacting positively with her. The Dragonborn will also have to complete the quest "Vald's Debt." **If the above fails, PC users can use the console and enter: setstage FreeformRiftenThane 10 The quest should progress normally from there. *If the Dragonborn obtains any of the quests listed above for Riften and does not complete one of them (i.e. it is still listed on the journal), but completes 3 alternative quests, the option to purchase a house will not appear. **A solution is to complete the outstanding quest(s). Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Skyrim: Riften Quests Category:Skyrim: Thane Quests